The Coalition (Cold War 2)
The Coalition is a global alliance with the main intention to counteract against the imperialist-nationalist Global Entente with democratic ideals. The alliance also played a major role in World War III, where both the Coalition and the Global Entente raced their ideologies across the world. The Coalition formed in 2034 from the previous European Coalition. This alliance was formed to counteract against the Free American Empire, as well as other nationalist-leaning countries across the world. The alliance slowly grew over the years, with new memberships being authorized by the Secretary General. Before the Second Cold War took place, the alliance was staged as a military and economic alliance, providing protection in times of war as well as endorsing free trade across the member states. During the Second Cold War however, the alliance also added an additional element to the alliance, which the element was the industry element. This improved militaristic technology, space programs, and communication in general. During World War III, the Coalition regulated plans on military operations in member states in the Global Entente. Many operations were rationalized as a result, including the major turning point of the war, Operation Democracy. However, after that operation, the Global Entente turned the war back to their favor. After the Second Cold War ended, the Coalition included member states of the former Global Entente, as well as neutral countries who declared neutrality during the Second Cold War. The Coalition later was recognized as a peace-keeping alliance with trade cooperation and militaristic protection. The alliance would later be disbanded and would be considered a rebirth of the United Nations. The new alliance would be called Global Peace of Nations Across Earth (GPNAE). History The history of the Coalition is dated back to 2034, after the fall of the United States of America, and the establishment of the Free American Empire. During this time, the Coalition was world renowned as the European Coalition, a alliance of European states that focus on their influence and stance across the world. The Coalition was formed after Canada, India, Japan, and others announced that they were authorizing their membership to the European Coalition, in exchange for the removal of the European Coalition and a establishment of the Coalition. The majority of the European Coalition members agreed to the changes, and as a result, new changes implemented to the European Coalition, and the major one was the authorization of memberships across the globe, and the name change. During the first few years, many democratic nations announced their commendation towards the Coalition, most notably Pakistan after the removal of Indian Hate rhetoric, and the establishment of a fully functional democracy, with basic human rights for the common good. This would set off a chain reaction of events leading up to the Pakistani application for membership. Many Indian government officials were not amiable towards this decision, and as a result, strictly tried to change the policy for membership. This would later backfire on India, leaving to a 2 year suspension from the Coalition for messing with special privileges. Category:CW2 Category:Alliances